


Hell or Glory

by Lazarusmycroft



Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015), Victor Frankenstein - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Modern day interpretation, victor Von Frankenstein
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarusmycroft/pseuds/Lazarusmycroft





	1. Chapter 1

The rain hardly seemed to cease in London and in the autumn it seemed only to get worse as the wind whipped the cold drops into the faces of pedestrians as they hurried to their destinations in hopes of making it inside without becoming totally drenched. Most people barely saw the world beyond their own two feet as they lowered their heads and turned up their collars in a futile attempt at staying dry.

Igor was one of those very people on this very day, he’d awoken at six in the morning and, regrettably, stepped onto the cold, wood floor of his ridiculously tiny flat. He wished, as he did nearly every morning, that he could just crawl back under the covers and sleep for at least a month. Sadly, he forced his legs to carry him to the shower and then out of his door and back to work where he felt like he spent his entire life and he knew that his day would be exactly the same as always; he would work ten maybe eleven hours, grab a very quick fish and chips on his way home where he would stay awake until the very early morning hours poring over medical journals and textbooks that he had scrimped and saved to buy as he tried desperately to teach himself.

He’d been living here,in London, for about two years now and he was barely making it by. He’d moved here with hopes of going to school at the medical college but when his mother had been ill before her death his family had used everything they had in paying her medical bills so he had no means to go to the school and he was simply unable to get a loan so he took a job at a shop and he quickly rose to the manager position which came with only slightly more money and a lot more responsibility but it ensured that he wouldn’t have to leave London... _yet_.

Just now as he was walking briskly down the rain slicked pavement and thinking about all that he’d read last night he was completely oblivious to everyone around him. He just wished that he could work less hours and spend more time with his books and his research so he could take the scholarship test and possibly improve his chances of attending the college, but he also knew that that would have to wait for now.

Sighing he brushed his dark, wavy hair out of his clear blue eyes and hurried on to the shop. However, just around the corner from his destination and as the rain picked up he bumped into a passing stranger and accidentally caused the taller man to stumble and drop the few books and loose papers that he’d been cradling. The pages fluttered to the ground where some immediately turned soggy and caused the ink to smear.

“Oi!” The man shouted in alarm.

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” Igor exclaimed as he bent to retrieve the papers and return them to their owner who looked horror struck. “I’m sorry! I was preoccupied and I didn’t see you in all this rain and fog. I hope I haven’t ruined your things.”

The man angrily took back his damp items and looked momentarily unable to speak, but that passed quickly, “How dare you!? Don’t you pay any attention where you’re going? Are you even listening to me now? You don’t even have the decency to look ashamed!” the man was irate but he was right, Igor wasn’t really listening to him instead he was busy inspecting the most visible book in the other man’s arms.

“I-I am very sorry, sir. I truly didn’t mean to cause you any trouble but- if I may? That book there in your arms. It’s just.. I have been wanting to read it.”

The man looked down at his items with a puzzled expression as he extracted the volume Igor had mentioned. “This book here? The one about the human vascular system? Why on _earth_ would you be interested in reading this?” he was incredulous.

Igor looked down at his feet which were standing directly in a cold puddle, “I-uh...I’ve been studying medicine on my own and I’m hoping to take the scholarship test in the spring so I might be able to attend the medical college.” his voice trailed away weakly as he finished and he tried hard not to meet those piercing blue eyes of the other man. He felt ashamed, he could tell that the other man came from money and was well educated while Igor came from a penniless family and was himself only slightly away from becoming a beggar on the street.

“You’ve been studying medicine in your own time? How are you getting on then?” The man’s eyes were puzzled and they shone brightly, not in humor but in a truly interested way.

Igor felt something, for some reason he felt compelled to answer the stranger and he had managed to completely disregard the fact that he was cold and wet and that he was now a good ten minutes late for work which would earn him a severe telling off. But he couldn’t make himself turn and leave this odd stranger on the street, so he answered.

Igor found himself some minutes later finishing up a brief recap of all he’d managed to learn on his own and he’d even inserted a bit of his past about his mother’s illness and subsequent death and how he dearly hoped that some day he might be able to help others avoid the pain he and his family suffered. When he finished speaking he felt strange, he hadn’t really told anyone else these things and he almost felt that a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, as though he could stand a bit straighter and look the other in his eye.

The man was silent for a moment and then he smiled, his ginger beard twitching as he did. Then he held out his leather gloved hand for Igor to shake. “Tell me, what is your name?” he asked still smiling.

Igor blinked and then shook the man’s hand, “Igor- sir. Igor Strausman.”

"Lovely to meet you Igor. Would you like to have dinner tonight? Say, around nine? I’d like to get to know you, I think I might be able to help you.” he then juggled his books around and searched his pocket for something which turned out to be a pen and he ripped a spare bit of paper from one of his documents to scribble on. He then handed the paper to Igor and turned on his heel to leave. “Phone me if you’re interested!” he shouted over his shoulder as he turned the corner and was lost to sight.

Igor stood in the clinging mist a moment longer before he remembered himself and hurried off to the shop. As predicted he was subjected to a twenty minute tirade about his salary being docked and how he could kiss goodbye any dream he might’ve had regarding an upcoming raise because he’d blown any chance of that with these recent shenanigans of being late and unreliable. Having worked here long enough he knew that it was no good for him to argue back or to point out that he’d never been late one time before or that he was the only reason they had customers at all so, he just stood silently by and took it while the mousy haired, pointy nosed, skinny and down right nasty manager shouted at him needlessly.

He was thankfully able to distract himself by thinking about the mysterious and, frankly, eccentric, stranger that he’d met this morning. He wanted to go to dinner with him tonight but he wasn’t sure if that was the wisest thing to do, he knew nothing about the man, not even his name! He could be a deranged psychopath who preyed on lowly and poor aspiring students. Igor thought he didn’t seem the type though, but then, do they ever?

Once he was done being told off the rest of his day flew by without event. They were busy as usual and he was made to do all the cleaning and straightening of the shelves and items as his punishment for the morning’s shortcomings. He didn’t mind though, it gave him time to think and his thoughts kept wandering back to his chance meeting on a rainy sidewalk this morning.

It was just near closing time when he’d decided that he _would_ go to dinner. He figured that the worst that could happen would be dull conversation and at least he would have a dinner other than fish and chips and if the man was a deranged psychopath and happened to murder him then at least he’d be taken out of his misery.

He phoned and got the man’s voice mail, he left a message saying he would like to join him at the location on the scrap paper. He left the shop weary and mentally exhausted but since it was still early he decided that he would maybe read a bit before showering and heading to dinner. But the man from this morning kept invading his thoughts however hard he tried to focus on the paragraph on the page. The digestive tract was simply not holding his attention. Finally after nearly thirty minutes of staring blankly at the page he decided to shower and head out for the restaurant.

He was too anxious to stay put so he didn’t worry that he’d be nearly forty minutes early. On his walk to the location he just kept thinking about what the man had said to him earlier, that he might be able to help him. He wondered in what way. What could he mean by that? Was he a professor at the college, he wondered? Igor shook his head and figured he would just have to wait to hear what the man said at dinner


	2. Chapter 2

The man arrived precisely at nine while Igor had been loitering in the street and trying his hardest not to attract too much attention for the past quarter of an hour now. The rain had thankfully stopped for the moment and the man bounded across the street when he noticed Igor pacing along the pavement. He was smiling and his eyes were shining brightly. As he reached Igor he thrust his hand out jovially to shake which Igor did having no other options.

“Igor! I’m so pleased you could join me tonight! Come, come! Our table should be ready.”

Igor followed the taller man across the street and into the little restaurant with it’s cozy yellow lights that seemed to twinkle from behind foggy glass windows. The place was small and intimate and smelled delicious. There was a small fireplace crackling merrily in the corner and the entire place was made warm and inviting by it. The two men were seated at a smallish table near the fireplace and a bottle of wine brought to their table and poured.

“I’m sorry sir, but I’m afraid I didn’t quite catch your name this morning when we, uh-”

The man smiled as he sipped from his glass. “Name’s Victor. Victor Frankenstein.”

Igor laughed, he was being put on, surely. The man’s smile faltered.

“No. Come on…” said Igor feeling less certain now that it was a joke, “Really? Frankenstein?”

Victor tilted his head, “Is something wrong with my surname, Mr. Strausman?” his voice held a slight edge.

Igor cleared his throat and tugged at his collar, “No, I- just...It seems a bit…”

Victor raised an eyebrow, “Go on. A bit what?”

Igor decided to go for it, “Well, a bit fictional, actually.”

Victor surveyed him across the table for a tense moment and then he broke into a wide grin. “You’re right you know. It is most certainly an absurd sounding name and, frankly, it’s quite pompous. I daresay it couldn’t be much worse but there’s nothing for it now, I am a Frankenstein. By name only I assure you. If you ever have the displeasure of meeting my dear old dad you’ll quite understand my attitude. But, come, I didn’t ask you here to discuss old rotting family members.”

Igor relaxed finally. The man, Victor, seemed kind enough, if a touch mad, but he gave no immediate reason not to be trusted.

“Why, then, sir…”

“Victor! Please call me Victor. I am not that much your senior!”

Igor cleared his throat and tried again, “Why, Victor, did you ask me here then?”

Some warm and crusty bread had been delivered to their table and Victor had taken a rather large chunk which he was currently chewing contemplatively. After a big gulp of his wine he finally leaned forward, that same brightness to his eyes from earlier, and answered. “You have something, Igor, something rare. You are obviously intelligent, I learned that from speaking with you this morning but more than that I can see that you have ambition and a certain vision.” He leaned back in his chair when he finished speaking and he was flushed with glee.

Igor felt he understood even less now that it had been explained and he felt wary about asking for further elaboration so he simply waited. Igor had the impression that Victor was like a bolt of lightning, unpredictable and full of an energy that was nearly impossible to harness. The man seemed highly intelligent and obviously well bred but he did nothing to hide his apparent scorn for his old and wealthy family yet he had no problem tapping into those same resources which he found so terribly hateful.

This man was most definitely someone that Igor felt the desire to study. He knew it already that no matter what came next he was interested in seeing where things went.

Their dinners were delivered and they were both quiet while they chewed for a few minutes. The restaurant was full of the merry sounds of cutlery scraping and wine glasses clinking below the murmur of so many conversations. Igor felt oddly contented for the first time in a very long time.

When they had both finally finished their meals and their after dinner brandy was delivered Victor seemed ready to continue. “I'm working on something Igor. Something that I think might be dear to your very own heart.” He had leaned in so he was nearly halfway across the table. He'd gotten so close that Igor could smell a whiff of garlic mixed with the sweet smell of brandy on the man’s breath.

Igor felt flushed and excited and he couldn't contain the responding smile as he gazed at this strange, beautiful man. His mouth felt dry, “how might it be dear to me?” His voice was trembling but he ignored it, Victor’s excitement was contagious and he wasn't even sure what he was excited about.

“I am about to break the barriers of science, my good man, I am so very close to achieving something that anyone else in the world would call unthinkable. I can’t tell you much more here but if I am assured that you are truly a man of science and discovery, like myself, then I would love nothing more than to show you.”

Igor tilted his head, “I’m afraid I don’t understand. What type of discovery could you possibly be on the brink of? And why would you dare to show me, someone whom you don’t know?”

Victor seemed frustrated then, he sat back huffily in his chair and looked around the crowded dining room. “Fine.” he shrugged, “If you are as mundane as the rest then I am dearly sorry to have wasted my time.” He held up a long fingered hand and signaled the waiter to bring the check.

“Wait!” Igor nearly shouted, “I do want to see and I absolutely assure you that I am anything _but_ mundane.”

Victor regarded him for another long moment and then he smiled and reached across the small table to grasp Igor’s hand firmly. “Good man, good man!” He exclaimed, “You won’t be disappointed, I promise!”

Igor smiled, he highly doubted that anything involving this strange man could ever be remotely disappointing or boring. Victor spoke a few words to their waiter and had the check paid in a just a few moments and before Igor even realized what was happening he was being pulled enthusiastically to his feet and tugged from the warm little restaurant.

On the street Victor looked all around for any sign of a cab, not finding one in sight he groaned and set off at a brisk pace leaving Igor no choice but to jog in order to keep up.

“Where are we going?” He shouted, out of breath, at the back of the retreating man.

A faint response came floating back to him, “My place!”


	3. Chapter 3

The strong smell of antiseptic mixed with formaldehyde hit him like a train. The flat was huge and boasted high, ornate ceilings with crown moldings that had been carved intricately, but aside from that there was nothing else desirable about the place. It was damp and drafty which was probably due to the fact that there didn’t seem to have been a fire in the grate in a very long time. There were great Gothic style windows but they were useless for letting in any sun as they were covered by paper hand drawings of what appeared to be the human anatomy. In fact,it seemed like every surface in the place was covered by a scientific instrument of one sort or another; there were multiple microscopes and Petri-dishes filled with so many different specimens. When there was an open space it was filled with books and papers. The one lone sofa had medical journals and newspapers piled high.

Igor almost didn't know where to look first so his gaze went to Victor who was watching him expectantly with an uncertain smile.

Igor realized then that he was expected to say something so he smiled back and said, “Er, it's quite- _spacious_.”

Victor was still and then he laughed loudly and sincerely, the sound echoed musically from the high rafters.

“Igor! My friend, you are ever the diplomat!” He guffawed again and wiped at a tear from the corner of his sparkling eye, “come, let me give you a tour.”

Igor was bewildered but did the only thing he could, he followed the mysteriously delightful man around the flat. It seemed odd to him that just hours ago he was hurrying along to work lost in his own thoughts as he tried desperately to figure out how he was going to pay his rent for the month and now he seemed to have stepped into the lair of some mad and extraordinary scientist. He almost couldn't believe he was still in London.

Victor was going on and on about the items they passed, the book covered leather sofa had apparently belonged to his great grandfather who had been one of the leading and first neurosurgeons in the country. Igor found himself enraptured by the words of the taller man, he hung on every syllable as they gushed from his mouth in a breathless torrent.

Finally, after walking through the whole place he stopped in the middle of the great open area and turned to face Igor with a broad smile causing the corners of his eyes to crinkle pleasantly. Igor felt himself smiling in response.

“Igor Strausman.” He said his name slowly and clearly as though he was trying it out and deciding that he liked it he went on, “I am currently in the middle of the most important scientific discovery of our century. I have spent the last year and a half doing research and experiments and I have very recently become aware that I could easily do with an assistant. Now, I had never intended to meet you, someone who I feel certain possesses one of the greatest brains I've ever had the pleasure of meeting but fate has been kind to me.” He stopped and licked his lips as he surveyed Igor, “Igor, it would be nothing short of a miracle if you'd agree to come and work with me.” He was looking at Igor with great expectation gleaming in his bright eyes.

Igor could see just by glancing around the room in which they were standing that this was a great man, he had obviously been well schooled in the sciences and Igor was sure he'd have the opportunity to learn so much from this man but he still wasn't entirely sure what the discovery was and for some reason it made him feel slightly uneasy. Still, he weighed his options. If he agreed then at least he might stand some chance of furthering his education and if he declined then, who knew? He may never get out of the god awful shop in which he worked.

“Victor, I am _truly_ honored that you would offer me this, I mean, we've only just met several hours ago. You don't really know the first thing about me nor I you. What do we each stand to gain from this….partnership?”

Victor’s smile faltered as though he had never really thought the other man would question the proposition.

“Well, Igor, I think that I gain another brain and pair of arms and a warm body as companionship. You, I think, gain more knowledge of that which you obviously are passionate about and, if you’ll accept then I would offer you a place to stay while we work since I work late into the evening hours and wouldn’t think it right to send you home alone very late.” his voice almost sounded wounded and Igor immediately wanted to reach a hand out to him but he stopped himself.

He still needed to know, “And...this _experiment_? What can you tell me about that?”

Victor’s eyes went blank, “Sadly, nothing unless you agree to come on and work with me. It’s for my own security, you understand.”

Igor did understand and he nodded. He considered again the pros and the cons of this venture. It just seemed so reckless but at the same time he couldn’t really suppress the fluttering feeling somewhere near his navel when he looked into the crystal, expectant eyes of the other man.

“Okay. Sure. It seems that I only stand to gain from this, so, why not?”

Victor’s smile became even wider and he crossed the few steps between them and threw his arms around the smaller man in joy. “You won’t be sorry! I assure you that you have just made the most exciting and wonderful decision of your life my friend!”

Igor was smiling widely too and his flesh tingled pleasantly from the other’s touch and he was sorry when the hug ended. He was also quite excited and interested to finally hear about this secretive discovery but apparently that was going to have to wait a bit longer as Victor was now bouncing around the place pulling out two dusty glasses and what appeared to be a very old and probably very expensive bottle of Scotch. He poured them each a generous amount and handed one to Igor so they could toast their new partnership. Having done so he poured them each a bit more and took Igor by the arm to the wall that was actually a bookshelf and seemed to hold nothing but medical journals and great old dusty tomes that seemed they would fall apart if they were even breathed upon.

“Igor, I want you to feel free to help yourself to anything here, any of these volumes are yours now as much as they are mine. I want you to take every chance you have and read and learn as much about science and medicine as you possibly can. Can you do that?”

Igor nodded as his gaze went upwards to the tall ceilings and the seemingly endless supply of books, the likes of which he’d never seen, not even in a library. He couldn’t wait to dive into the first volume he picked up. Victor was watching him and smiling brightly.

“This is only the beginning my friend. History shall never forget our names, I promise you.” He clapped him on the shoulder and turned to the table where he’d left the Scotch for a refill. Igor was excited but also so very nervous. He prayed quickly that he hadn’t made an enormous mistake and reached for a book that was at eye level.


End file.
